The Life of an Innocent Turned Killer
by BlacksSilver rose
Summary: She was once an innocent now she a cold blooded killer straight out of the slam hopping to get of the god forsaken planet she was on but once she gets on a ship that has the famous Prisoner Riddick on it everything goes downhill and into the stuff of nigh
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or the characters in Pitch Black. I do own

My story though and my character Alex and anything entailing her.

I give full to credit to where it's deserved and am not taking anyone's ideas

So I would appreciate if you do the same for me

A/N: I know a lot of you were hoping I would update and, in a way I did.

I wasn't exactly happy with the work I did and I definitely knew

I could do better. So I started over and fixed it and pretty much

made it better. I couldn't have done it alone though. So I'd like to thank

the people who helped and gave me the courage to rewrite my story.

So thank you

My beta

(Who well fix this chapter as soon as I can find the email.)

Nina Walker

(Thank you. You where actually the one that made me reread my story and realize I got too exited and made many errors that I shouldn't have so thank you.)

FluidDegree

sesslover1489

(Thank you for reading my story and adding it to your favorites an also thank you for adding me as a favorite author it really boost a persons ego.)

Megan Consoer

mm4ever2gether

opah

(Thank you for being Honest and not to harsh with the criticism.)

BatPhace

(Thank you and I'd have to thank you no matter what you were my first review but I liked that you told me what was wrong with my story.)

And another thanks to the 1098 other people who didn't review but read my story anyway thank you.

**_The Life of an Innocent Turned Killer_**

Three hours after sunset if you were in the right place at the right time you would have heard feet pounding and heavy breathing.

A little girl was running as fast as little legs could carry her with tears trailing down her face. Her brown princess curls were in disarray while her white sundress was torn and dirty. She didn't care though all she could think was I have to get away I can't let them hurt me. They where gaining on her she could fell them breathing down her neck. They grabbed her and she screamed…

I woke up with tears mixed with sweat running down my face, and knew I had to get out of here.

Far out in open space where the only thing disturbing the quite was a lone ship, that if you look close enough you could just barely see the markings of the name

Hunter- Gratzner. All seemed well on the outside for now. If you went inside though you would see Hodge podge of people, some traveling willingly and some not. They slept blissfully in their cryo tubes waiting to be awakened unknowing of the danger they were in. For fate had decided only a select few would survive. And this my friends is where the story begins.

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo sleep. All but the primitive side the animal side.

Transporting with civilians, sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice some some hoodoo holy man. Probley on his way to New Meca, but what route, what route?

Smelt a women, seat, boots, tool belt. Prospector type free settler and they only take the back roads.

And hears my real problem Mr. Johns blue eyed devil planning on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane long time between stops. Long time for something to go wrong….

So what did you think is it better than my first one review

remember I love constructive criticism


	2. Introduction to Riddick and the Crash

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well i decided to give it a try on word pad and see how that goes sorry ahead for any spealling errors but this is just a temp i'm going to post it again

with microsoft when i can and this is in Riddicks pov so if it sucks i'm sorry but if you think ishouldn't do anymore of his pov after this tell me and i wont

otherwise they're well be more ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction to Riddick and the Crash

They say most of your brain shuts down in cyro sleep all nut the primitive side the animal side no wonder i'm still awake.

Transporting me with civilings sounded like 40, 40 plus. Heard a voice sounded like some hudu hollyman probley on his way to New Mecca, but

what route what route? Smelt a women sweat boots toolbelt leather prospector type free settlers and they only take the back roads. And heres my

reall problem Mr. Johns blued eyed devil planing on taking me back to the slam only this time he picked a ghost lane a long time between stops

a long time fore something to go wrong.

Bright red lights flashing everywhere in the small confined ship with the flat lines beeping in the backround. To a normal person it would seem

fine but if you knew anything about ships you would know something was wrong terribly wrong espeacially when one of the flat lines started to beep

eraticly and then stop all together.

The crew fell out of there tubes with one of them panicing something about the gravity. I turned my headwhen i heard the purge looks like

someone was gonna purge us. Then someone else fell out of there tube looks like it was Johns hope he dies one less problem to worry about.

After he blacks out I bust out of my tube and hide in the cealling pipes. Johns comes down looking for me come one Johns just a little bit closer,

closer thats it. Just as he's underneath me i jump down and wrap my legs around his neck it may not be the sweet spot but it'll do. Johns starts to

beat me with his piece of junk boton come one johns thats not gonna hurt me. Come on Johns die just as it seemed i was winning the pipies started

to groan. Oh shit I thought just as the pipes gave and i fell down. Just as Johns was about to hit me he stopped and instead said "one of these days

one of us is gonna get hurt" thats right "and it aint gonna be me" you wish mother fucker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's short but my wrist is shacking it's been doing that lately so im gonna stop but i promise to make it up to you with one long chapter and so you

wont be super mad i'll give you a little preview kinda it will be in the oc pov she form a bond with Jack and find she's a girl go down into the hole instead of jack

because she has an idea that somehtings down there not to mention can see betterand start the jorney with Riddick to the settlement ok now i really have to stop my wrist is shaking even worse now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Important notice

ok i know those of you that wanted me to update must be really mad that i didn't but i was reviewing my storys and decided to rewright them make them longer more detailed and such because i'm doing exactly what i don't like moving way to fast so sorry going to take longer to update and all that and no it's not an excuse i'm even going to rewatch the movies so i don't miss anything


End file.
